this is why we have separate bedrooms
by the lurkness monster
Summary: AU. Yeah, he's drunk. How many glasses had they had again? Ragna/Jin


Title: this is why we have separate bedrooms  
Series: BlazBlue  
Pairing: Ragna/Jin  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Incest.  
Comments: I swear to god, someday I will write something that isn't porn. Seriously.

"Nii-saaaaaaaaan," Jin whines, right in his ear, "hurry up and open the door."

Ragna frowns, Jin's words breaking through the pleasant alcohol and sex-induced haze as he digs through his pockets for a key. "Don' rush me," he growls, the words sounding slurred. "I'm lookin', okay." A brief temptation to say something to the effect of them having sex where they are, right on the front porch, flickers through him, but it fades because it's really hard to concentrate when Jin's already trying to hump his leg.

Jin huffs a sigh. Ragna vaguely thinks that an irritated, drunk Jin looks kind of cute; he even pouts in a way that makes Ragna want to do nothing but reach out and kiss those swollen lips even more.

Yeah, he's pretty drunk. How many glasses had they had again?

Finally he finds the right key, with an "Aha." It slips into the lock, and with a few twists and turns, the door's open and Jin's shoving him inside, leaning up to bite at Ragna's lips and thrust their hips together.

_Impatient little dick_, Ragna thinks, but then again, isn't he the same way? Certainly, he doesn't push Jin away with a growl of "The door's still open, at least wait till I close it to start assaulting me," and instead bites back and seizes Jin by his waist and pulls him close to grind their hips together. But god, it's pretty hard to think with how blessed, amazing the friction feels, a hell of a lot better than that quick, interrupted handjob Jin had given Ragna back in the bar.

He does manage to pant out, "Bed," when Jin pulls back enough to take the key out of the door and lock it, which is good because Ragna's pretty sure that's the most coherent he'll be for the rest of the night.

They stumble in the darkness, not because they don't know where things are but more because they're trying to make out and crawl inside the other's clothes while they're still moving. Jin tastes like cheap beer and watered down scotch and whiskey. He tastes like the words_ I want _and sex and pleasure. When Jin tilts his head so their noses stop pressing together and hooks his tongue behind Ragna's teeth, he can't help but moan.

By luck or just rooting around enough they find the couch, and Jin unceremoniously shoves Ragna onto it. Ragna frowns, moans as Jin immediately goes for his pant zipper, "Weren't we supposed to—ah, haah—get to the bed first?"

"S'upstairs," is Jin's answer, breathed harsh and groaning against the side of his neck. "Don't think we can make it."

_More like you don't think you can make it_, thinks Ragna, before Jin gets his zipper down and is forcing his pants and boxers past his hips. And then the only thought in his head is _yeah, that's it,_ when Jin touches his cock.

Only Jin doesn't start jerking him off like he should, instead just holding it at the base. Ragna i_does not/i_ whine, those are noises Jin should make and not him, it's really closer to an irritated, high-pitched growl. "C'mon, finish what you started—"

"Just hold on," Jin says, and Ragna realizes, oh, he's looking for lube. His cock twitches in Jin's grasp, because it's been a while since they've had any of that. He tries to hold as still as possible, panting into the warm darkness, and when Jin pulls out a little tube out of his coat pocket with an small sound of triumph, Ragna admittedly _does_ whine.

Jin titters. "You're so impulsive, Nii-san." And then thought fades because Jin's smearing lubricant (shit, it's fricking cold) onto his dick.

Jin pulls back for a minute, kicking off his pants judging by the sounds, and then he's back and he's lowering himself down on Ragna's cock.

"Wait, you haven't—"

"I don't care," Jin groans, as the head slides into him and even Ragna has to moan in pleasure. "I want it _now_."

Ragna tries to hold himself still, because he know it must hurt even if it feels so, so good. Once he's settled to the hilt, Jin's so tight and warm around him, tight enough that the intensity almost feels painful. Jin doesn't care, wants pain and pleasure both, and the little bitch squeezes consciously around Ragna, and then he can't help but jerk his hips up.

Jin pushes down on Ragna's ribs to force himself up, which is a little uncomfortable, sure, but nothing compared to wonderful, amazing pleasure when he comes back down, forcing Ragna into that tight heat. The only sound Ragna can hear is the slap of flesh on flesh and their groans. Fuuuuuuuck, this isn't the first time Jin's ridden him, but it seems like every time is the best time.

And then Jin pauses, and light stings Ragna's eyes. "Shit, wha—"

"I wanna see you," Jin says, back to moving again and drowning all of Ragna's protests.

After the light stops stabbing Ragna's eyes he sees what Jin means: he doesn't have a mirror but Jin at least is too goddamn pretty. His shirt hangs open teasingly, buttons popped open to halfway down and teasing at his flat and muscular stomach. His face is flushed, mouth hanging open with kiss-bruised lips, and Jin's eyes flicker over Ragna's face and body. Ragna's sure the sight is similar; they're both disheveled and still have half their clothes on but they're too horny to care.

Eventually the rhythm of Jin's hips stutters, his hands dig into Ragna's shirt and with a cry and one final thrust he comes without being touched on both of their stomachs. Ragna isn't too far behind, he pulls Jin down to kiss him as he climaxes, bites Jin's lips as stars erupt behind his eyelids.

They stay like that for a while; Ragna still inside Jin, soft now, until Jin lifts himself with a groan, and as if he doesn't want to get up, collapses back on top of Ragna.

Ragna squirms. "Get off me, you're heavy."

"Too tired," Jin mutters into his shoulder. "Wanna sleep."

"Ugh, we have roomies, Jin, what if they find us like this? Go to bed."

A sleepy murmur is his only answer. Ragna purses his lips; of course he could just push Jin off and carry him to bed, but...his eyelids droop down, and he realizes just how exhausted he is too.

Ragna has just enough strength to turn off the light and adjust Jin so they're both comfortable, and he drifts off to sleep with his brother's breathing next to his own.

_Tch, why does the sun always have to be so bright in the morning, _Hazama thinks as he squints in the golden light. _Note to self, curtains._ Of course, there were always so many things to get other than curtains, like groceries for one. Jin and Ragna alone ate enough for four (it was a mystery how Jin, at least, maintained his slender physique), and they demanded _quality_ food at that.

Still, at least he and his own brother had coffee and boiled eggs to subsist on. Ohhh, coffee. And Hazama always got the first cup to himself, and didn't have to be bothered until the gluttons awoke and then the morning was absolutely ruined as Jin and Ragna argued over what to make for breakfast. They were like puppies fighting over a chew toy. Hazama sighs. Oh well, the early snake gets the bird, and even if he had to deal with the bright sun, it was worth it for an hour of peace and qui—

There was a groan. Hold on, that wasn't supposed to—oh. "Rags, did you stay late last night?" Honestly, he couldn't even make it to his own bed? Tch, lazy bum. And he probably had a hangover the size of New York. And then Hazama opens his eyes.

Oh.

Oh.

OH.

Hazama stifles the rather unmanly shriek that threatens to burst out of his throat. Jin briefly scowls in his sleep, and then just shifts a little closer to Ragna.

Well, this was surprising... Ragna and Jin, curled up together, half-naked. On the floor. Were they so impatient they couldn't even make it to the couch? Or maybe they had just fallen off sometime...

Although it certainly explained many of those...hints Jin made, and all those touches. Hazama found it a little too touchy-feely even for the closest of siblings, and _he_ had grown up with an identical twin.

Apparently he hadn't been quiet enough, because there's a thump from upstairs and a shouted, "Shut up! Tryin' to sleep here."

Hazama tilts his head just a bit, squints. Was that a...? Oh, it was indeed. He feels a grin spread across his face. "Terumi, get the camera. Rags and Jin here have a surprise for us."

Right on Ragna's (rather fine, actually) ass, is a tattoo, which claims, in bright blue and red ink, "Property of Jin Kisaragi. Do not touch."

Hazama hums, all his earlier shock faded, and sips his coffee. If his asshole of a twin brother would hurry up with that camera, then they would have very fine blackmail indeed.


End file.
